mariopartyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mario Party 4
Mario Party 4 (マリオパーティ 4, Mario Pāti Fō) es la cuarta parte de la saga Mario Party, desarrollada por Hudson y distribuida por Nintendo y es el primer videojuego de la saga para el Nintendo GameCube. Su lanzamiento en norteamérica fue el 21 de octubre del 2002. Personajes *Mario *Luigi *Princesa Peach *Princesa Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi Tableros Toad´s Midway Madness Este tablero se asemeja a un parque de diversiones. Hay dos zonas con tazas giratorias que cambian de dirección. Si en la montaña rusa caes en una casilla ?, esta se enciende y persigue al jugador hasta una zona. El anfitrion es Toad. El minijuego de objetos es un carrusel en el que el caballo para sobre el objeto del ganador. Koopa's Seaside Soiree Este tablero se asemeja a una playa tropical. Si te paras en los sectores con una imagen con frutas, un delfín aparecerá y te preguntará si quieres ir al otro lado del tablero. Si un jugador para en la casilla ?, este pagará un tanto por quedarse en el hotel de Koopa. El minijuego de objetos consiste en pegarle a uno de los tres melones con un objeto cada uno. Goomba's Greedy Gala Este tablero se asemeja a un casino. En el centro hay una ruleta que hace que el jugador cambie de dirección. También hay una máquina traga-monedas. El minijuego de objeto consiste en que Goomba muestra unas tarjetas con distintos objetos y luego los mezcla para sacar un objeto. Boo's Haunted Bash Este tablero se asemeja a una mansión embrujada. Hay puentes que aparecen y desaparecen cuando un jugador pasa por allí. Si caes en un espacio ?, Boo aparece y puedes robarle monedas a alguien. El minijuego de objeto consiste en que en una trompeta entran 3 objetos y al tocar una nota se libera un objeto. Shy Guy's Jungle Jam Este tablero se asemeja a una jungla. Hay una montaña y también está Klepto el Condor. Si caes en un espacio ?, puedes pedir un deseo divertido u otro triste. Puedes pedirle a Klepto cruzar el río por 5 monedas. El minijuego de objeto consiste en tres objetos colgados de un árbol y hay que saltar a ellos. Bowser's Gnarly Party Es un tablero desbloqueable lleno de trampas y de lava. Al final, si ganas este tablero en el modo historia peleas contra Bowser. Minijuegos 4 jugadores *Avalanche *Bob-omb Breakers *Booksquirm *Domination *Long Claw of the Law *Manta Rings *Mario Medley *Mario Speedwagons *Mr. Blizzard's Brigade *Paratrooper Plunge *Photo Finish *Slime Time *Stamp Out! *Take a Breather *Three Throw *Toad's Quick Draw 1 vs. 3 *Blame it on the Crane *Candlelight Flight *Fish n' Drips *GOOOOOOOAL!! *Hide and Go BOOM! *Hop or Pop *Makin' Waves *Money Belts *Tree Stomp 2 vs. 2 *Cheep Cheep Sweep *Cliffhangers *Dungeon Duos *Order Up *Pair-a-Sailing Reverse-a-Bomb *Right Oar Left? *Team Treasure Trek *The Great Deflate Batalla *Bowser's Bigger Blast *Butterfly Blitz *Chain Chomp Fever *Paths of Peril *Rumble Fishing *Trace Race Otros *Bowser Wrestling *Panels of Doom Jefe *Archaeologuess (Shy Guy) *Bowser Bop (Toad) *Goomba's Chip Flip (Goomba) *Kareening Koopas (Koopa) *Mystic Match 'Em (Boo) *The Final Battle! (Bowser) Extras *Booksquirm *Panel Panic *Barrel Baron *Bob-omb X-ing *Doors of Doom *Goomba Stomp *Jigsaw Jitters *Mushroom Medic *Beach Volley Folley Objetos * Mega Champiñón * Mini Champiñón * Super-Mega Champiñón * Super-Mini Champiñón * Tubería * Martillo Mini-Mega * Carta de Cambio * Silbato de Chomp * Pegatina de Sparky * Lámpara de Gadd * Bola de Cristal de Boo * Lámpara Mágica * Bolsa de objetos * Traje de Bowser Galería de Mario Party 4 Nintendo gamecube-mario party 4.jpg 1181987-mario_party_4_title_screen_super.jpg mp4_screen001.jpg mario_party_4-1.jpg marioparty4gc_screen006.jpg mario-party-4-20041203102737347.jpg mariopartypic4.jpg images_4.jpg marioparty_screen001.jpg mariopartypic2.jpg mario-party-4.jpg|Fondo de pantalla Mario-Party-41.jpg|Fondo de pantalla Mario-Party-4-03.jpg|Fondo de pantalla Véase también *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfgoxCVmxi4 (intro del juego) Categoría:Mario Party Saga Categoría:Juegos